Fate Has Brought Us Together
by Permanent-Insomniac
Summary: Fred and Daphne have been friends since young. But as they grow older, will they just be friends and nothing more? Completed!
1. The roommate and the unexpected date

Fate Has Brought Us Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize in this fanfic... (Too Bad!)**

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so I hope that you all liked it... also, remember to review as well... criticism are accepted, as long as they are constructive!

**Chapter 1: The roommate and the unexpected date**

Beep... beep...

"Argh!" I cried out. Stupid clock! Flinging my pillow at the alarm clock, it fell to the floor. I went back to sleep, satisfied.

A large figure strode in and shook me. "Daph? Daphne? Wake up, or you'll be late for work, AGAIN." My roommate, Fred Jones said, putting an emphasis on the word "again".

"I don't care! Let me sleep!" I rolled over and buried my head in my pillow. Boy, it is getting hard to breathe, hope he leaves soon.

Instead, I felt myself lifted into the air. I shrieked, thrashing around wildly. "Let me go, you jerk!" I am definitely not a morning person. "If I let you sleep some more, from tomorrow onwards you will be staying at home without a job. Now isn't that a disaster?" Fred said while plopping me into a chair. I sulked.

"Aw...... that is so cute!" Fred said, pinching my cheeks with what a loving expression on his face. My heart distinctly fluttered but I restrained myself from putting my hands around him and have a tongue wrestle. We looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Oh shut it!" I said and went storming into the kitchen. I went into the bathroom and took out my toothbrush and toothpaste, but plunged into my thoughts instead.

Fred and I have been friends practically forever. From young, we have done many dangerous deeds along with Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo, our other best friends, and we set up the Mystery Inc. and solved many mysteries together. When Fred was young, all he believe in was those stupid fantasy magazines. I mean, isn't that childish? As a result, I ended up not in a very good relationship with him, as we criticized each other a lot, him on his magazines and me on my excessive makeup.

But as we grew up, many things changed as well. He was no longer the childish brat he used to be, but a charming and loving teenager. He abandoned all of his childish fantasies and took up weightlifting instead. Well, he trained up his arms and body and isn't the skinny boy I used to know. Of course, as someone grows older crushes do happen, right? Maybe at that time I had just a tiny bit of a crush on him. Well, who doesn't? He is handsome and muscular.

When we are about 16, we started looking for mysteries regularly, and a lot of times, I was the one to get captured. But... he was always there for me. He always paired us up together. I was always wondering why he do that for...

Now I have a stable job as a TV reporter, I do not want to invite gossip by going into a relationship. But I am a normal person so it is hard to resist that thought as well... Fred was the one who planned the whole show for me, the one-man crew and all and as we are doing everything together, we might as well live together. He doesn't want to rent or buy a house as he always says, "I want to save up for my wedding."

"Want some pancakes?" Fred yelled. I abandoned my thoughts and replied. A smell of honey pancakes soon filled the whole house. Yum! I was almost drooling! I quickly brushed my teeth and went out to the kitchen.

When I got to the dining table, he set a pile of pancakes in front of me. "Syrup?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically. I speared the pancakes and put them in my mouth while I studied Fred. He was always wearing that confident smile on his face as if he is ready to conquer the world anytime. Although he has lost his ascot, I kind of missed it. The ascot seemed to reflect that he is a traditional person and I really liked it.

"Anything wrong, Daph?" Fred suddenly asked. I shook my head and continue eating my pancakes. They are good! I had no idea that Fred was a good cook after all. Maybe is because it was I who cooked most of the time, he was too tired.

I looked at the clock. Oh my gosh! It is already 8! I have to be at the station at 8.30! I quickly gulped down my pancakes and took a dash to my bedroom, noit even bothering to put the dish in the sink.

I pulled open my closet and picked out the first thing I saw, a purple business suit with a matching skirt. I peeled off my clothes and the next thing I know, Fred burst into the room with my handbag.

"Hey Daph, are you ready to go? Here is... argh!" He yelled and covered his eyes quickly. I shrieked and quickly picked up my blanket to cover me. It was SO embarrassing, standing there in my bra and knickers and Fred of all people saw me in it. "No offence, here you go!" he reached out his hand with my handbag and groped wildly. I snatched it. In my hurry, I dropped my blanket and I tripped over it with a crash.

"Are you all right?" Fred asked, immediately forgetting to cover his eyes. "I'm fine! Don't look at me!" "All right, all right" he said defensively and ran out of the room. My face was burning and I sat there for a few moments. How I wish he had carried me up like he did this morning...

I regained my composure and quickly dressed and went out to the living room. Fred was sitting there reading a newspaper. I could tell he was embarrassed too. I could even feel the heat radiating from him. "Can we go now?" I asked. He nodded and we went our of the apartment.

We got on the mystery machine. After Mystery Inc. had decided to stop solving mysteries for a while; the vehicle was left to us. We took it everyday to work and our colleagues are fascinated by it. I must agree that the machine is simply beautiful.

I barely got to the office when I heard, "Daphne Blake report to the set immediately. Daphne Blake report to the set immediately. Filming starts in 5 minutes." Damn it. I haven't even sat down on my chair! I cursed again and went out to the set when I ran into someone. I almost fell down but that person quickly held me steady.

It was Henry Kinsman, another TV reporter of another show. "Is this Daphne Blake? Sorry there! Didn't see you! Hey, wanna get some dinner tomorrow?" Well, what harm would there be? I said yes. "Great, see you tomorrow then. I'll come and pick you up! He said and walked away, smiling like a kid whose Christmas had come early. I turned around and saw Fred, standing there, frowning. "Are you alright, Fred?" I asked, a bit afraid of his reaction. He has never acted like this before. Could he possibly be... jealous?

"I am fine, but that guy must be feeling better, for getting you on a date. Let's go Daph. You're running late." He turned and walked away. "Fred? Are you angry?" I asked, concerned. "I'm fine! Didn't you want to spend some time with that Kinsman darling of yours? Well! Go ahead! Maybe after dinner you two can even have sex! Isn't that great?" he practically yelled back.

Those words had hit me like a hammer over my head. They hurt.


	2. Is it so hard to say I'm sorry?

**Chapter 2: Is it so hard to say, "I'm sorry"?**

I stared at him, not believing what he had said. Fred looked angry and shocked, kind of a interesting combination. Damn... I am supposed to be too angry to notice how he was looking!

"Em... I... it was just..." Fred stammered. "Don't say another word. I don't want to hear anything from you." I answered back coldly. With that, I ran past him and into the set, leaving him behind, looking like he is going to faint any minute.

That day passed rather quickly, both of us are not talking to each other. Lunch was a solemn affair. My colleagues all wondered what happened between us. Well, everyday during lunch, we two were always the nosiest ones there, teasing, laughing and joking. Today was a different thing. It is so quiet, you could even hear a pin drop. Everyone had chose to be quiet for fear that they would get dragged into whatever was happening.

However, when my friend, Gwen and I went to the washroom, she took the opportunity to ask. "What happened? You and Fred were so quiet just now. Have you two had a fight or something?" "Yeah... something like that. Henry Kinsman asked me out to lunch tomorrow and he overheard it." I sighed. "Henry Kinsman? The famous reporter? Wow, that was so cool, I would die for the chance!" Gwen cried out. "Yeah right. He has just caused the biggest quarrel to break out between Fred and me." I said sarcastically.

Gwen paused to put some blush on her spotless skin, and asked, "This isn't the biggest quarrel, you two have had worse! I remembered that once that you two quarrel over a business dinner and didn't talk to each other for about two days!" "No, this is. He said something so horrible I felt I am a prostitute or something like that! I will not forgive him until he apologize!" I said angrily. "What did he say anyway?" "Well, he said I could have sex with Henry after dinner! Isn't that crude!" I nearly shouted out.

Gwen pondered over this for a moment. "Isn't it strange how Fred always got so mad when guys are after you?" "Not really." I lied. I was aware of the fact actually. I always hoped he was jealous and would confess his feelings for me. But he never did. After every incident like that, I would always dismiss the thought that he is... jealous.

"But isn't quite obvious? Fred, likes, you!" Gwen said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't know. Let's go!" I said. Hoping that she won't mention it again. It worked. I noticed that Fred was still there, but he still showed no sign of apologizing. This really angered me. It is your fault, Fred Jones! Don't blame me for breaking up our perfect comradeship!

Filming finally ended at about 5. But I was still angry at Fred. How could he speak of me like that! In the end, I took the train home as I don't want to sit with him in the Mystery Machine. He was already home, sipping a cup of coffee on the couch. I walked straight to my room without even looking at him.

I flung my handbag on my bed and took a shower. How I wish the water could wash away all my troubles! After drying my hair, I went out to the kitchen to look for some dinner. I froze. There was nothing in the refrigerator! Then I remembered that I was supposed to do the shopping! I fumed. How forgetful could I get! It is all Fred's fault!

I went out to the living room and asked casually, "Hey, we are out of food." Hoping that we would patch things up. No reply. I suddenly felt a sense of loneliness. How could he treat me like that! First the insult, then the cold shoulder! Suddenly, all I want to do is to be with Velma. She would listen to me and always say something wise like, "It would all be better tomorrow. Don't worry about it." Strangely enough, it always worked.

"Velma? Do you want to go out for dinner? I couldn't find anything to cook!" I said, reminding that I was only half-lying to her. "Em... Shaggy is coming over here tonight, but I suppose I have the time to accompany you. How about Kenny Rogers' at 7? I haven't gone there for quite some time!" she said, sounding interested. "Great! See you there at 7 then! Bye!" I said, then hung up.

I decided to take my last chance at Fred. "I am going out tonight, want to tag along?" No reply. Great! You're the one in the wrong and I am supposed to apologize to you? This is so ridiculous! Well, he'll be sorry for this! I changed into my favorite purple shirt and pants, took my handbag, and left without a second glance at Fred.

Velma already sensed that something was wrong when I met her at the diner without Fred. Therefore, I had to go through the whole thing again. When I had finished, I was surprised to find tears running down my eyes. Why am I feeling sad?

"Don't cry! Everything would be all right! Velma smoothed. "He was... just so... horrible! Doesn't he... care about my feelings... at all?" I sobbed into a tissue. "My... I guessed Fred really went a bit overboard today. I think he shouldn't have said such things!" At least Velma is standing on my side!

I hugged her gratefully, and she said something else even better! "Why don't you spend the night at my house? I still have that extra set of business suit that you left at my house. You could wear that tomorrow!" "Great!" I exclaimed, and hugged her some more. This is such a great idea! I am now so angry to be Fred alone; I may just get up in the middle of the night and strangle him. And this may make him worried too, so that he will seriously consider the consequences the next time he quarrels with me!

We went to her house after dinner and we had a great time playing cards and everything else. Shaggy and Scooby came over at around 9! Wow, Fred would be furious if he knew that we four (counting Scooby) were having fun without him!

"Like, why isn't Freddy here?" Shaggy asked. Great question. Before I could attack him with my speech, Velma came to the rescue. "Oh, he had some other things on tonight." "Roo Rad!" Scooby piped out from his box of Scooby Snacks I have given him. Yeah! Too bad for him!

Just as we are about to put in a movie, the phone rang. My heart leaped. But, I motioned Velma to take it. Fred! Velma purposely turned on the loudspeaker so we could hear what he was saying. "Velms, is Daphne there? I'm really worried. She went out at around 7.30 and didn't tell me where she was going!" Fred's worried voice rang out from the speaker. I felt a pang of both satisfaction and guilt. "Em... would you like to come over? I think she is here." Velma said. "No!!!" I mouthed the word to her, going against my thoughts, but she ignored me. "Great! Thanks!" Fred said, and hung up.

"Velma! Why did you tell him that I'm here!" I half-angrily said, thrusting a cushion at her. "Well, he sounded worried, I guess I could let him know that you're here, least he walk the streets of New Yolk looking for you!" Velma said. Isn't that too fast? I wanted him to worry much longer! Now as I am so easily found, he won't be worried the next time I go missing! Thanks for that, Velms!

Half an hour later, a knocking is heard. Velma let Fred in and the second the door was open, he burst in, looking exhausted and sorry. I stared coldly at him, and then huffily sat down on the couch. Fred walked over. "Can we go home now? I am simply worked out today!"

Upon hearing this, I exploded. "Why should I go back with you? You didn't even apologize for what you have said today! I am not a prostitute who goes back with any guy just because he wants to! How could you say that to me!" I yelled at him. Fred looked very sheepish now. "Okay, I am not angry anymore. Now can we PLEASE go home now?" I couldn't believe my ears. The entire thing is not my fault! Why didn't he apologize? Is it so hard to say, "I'm sorry"?

"Why can't you apologize? Why must I be the one? I'm not in the wrong here!" I cry and said at the same time, running to the guest room. In the process I slipped over one of the Scooby Snacks that dropped on the floor. I gave a shriek and felt my head in contact with the floor.

Ouch. I've done it again, Danger-Prone Daphne. Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby rush to my side. I felt pain stabbing in my head. "Are you alright Daphne?" Fred asks. "I'm sorry I said these things to you okay? Would you forgive me? Look at me! Are you alright? Don't faint!" Humph! He finally got the apology out! I was just about to answer when suddenly everything went black.


	3. The long awaited apology and the date wi...

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! This is my very first fanfic and I really appreciate all those reviews that I got. Therefore, I have updated 2 chapters today!

**Chapter 3: The long awaited apology and the date with Kinsman**

Where am I? It is so dark in here... Oh no! I started panicking before my memory started functioning again. Isn't this Velma's guest room? Oh, now I remember! I crashed my head on the floor, then the blackness... I must have fainted! Oh dear! What is the time now?

I scrambled out of the bed and felt someone holding my hand. I looked back. It was Fred. His hair is all messed up, unlike usually when he combs his blond hair perfectly. Well, I must admit that he looks cute when he is sleeping. No snores coming from him either. He must be a quiet guy. I smirked at this. Quiet? He wasn't quiet when he yelled that insult at me!

At this, I remembered the fight and immediately got angry at him all over again. He is not getting away so easily! I roughly draw my hand away from his and quickly started to walk away before he wakes up.

Too late. He abruptly woke, looking wildly around for a moment, and then saw me. He jumped up, grabbed me, and carried me over to the bed. "Don't move around now, you almost had a concussion! Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous or anything? Don't keep it to yourself if you are, this won't help you one bit." I felt my lips curl upwards, and suddenly I was laughing. He sounded so much like a grandmother!

"Are you alright? Why are you laughing?" Fred asked, a tone of concern in his voice. "You... sounded so much... like my grandmother!" I said between gasps of laughter. "Hey! That isn't funny!" He laughed before poking me. As I was ticklish, I rolled over, clutching my sides and laughing hysterically. But suddenly, I felt a sob escape from my lips and tears were leaking from my eyes once more.

"Are you alright? Don't cry? What happened?" Fred asked. "How dare you ask me what happened! You should know better yourself!" I cried between my tears. "Do you know that you really hurt my feelings yesterday when you threw me that insult? It made me feel like a prostitute of some kind! And you very well know me better than most people! How could you!" I sobbed into the blanket. Oops... Velma doesn't like dirty sheets...

"Okay, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I was just so mad... that so many guys are coming after you, and not all of them are good either! I was just worried that something might happen you and I wasn't there to help you!" Fred finally apologized. Wow, I must say, that speech is so sweet, and so... touching! In a fit of passion, I hug him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Fred looked... happy? That doesn't seem the fit. All I know was, his face had lit up like a Christmas tree. We looked into each other's eyes, melting into them. Oh! I shouldn't do that! He doesn't like me that way! I broke away the gaze and said, "Shall we get some breakfast?" as if nothing has happened. But I knew, something has, and it is really bothering me. "Okay, I guess." Fred said absently. I felt a heat rush up to my face as I thought of what might have happened if I had not broke the gaze.

We went out to the living room. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were there. Shaggy and Scooby were eating this really big breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sandwiches. Wow, can they really fit all that into their stomachs? "Patch things up already?" Velma asked, sipping her cup of coffee. "I guess so. Fred apologized." "Rheat!" Scooby managed to say the word with his mouth full. We all laughed.

The day went rather fairly well. I was hoping to go home early and have a nice, long soak in the tub. Then I remembered something. The date! I had completely forgotten all about it! I rushed home after filming that day and I quickly took a shower and brought out my blue dress. It had a low-cut V shape in front and I really liked it. I also put on some makeup and I was ready.

To tell the truth, I wasn't looking very much to this so-called "date". I have heard from rumors that Henry Kinsman was quite an octopus, hands everywhere where they shouldn't be. I smiled as I imagined how Fred would react if Kinsman touched me somewhere wrong. Beat him to a pulp? Sue him?

I went out to the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting. Kinsman had told me he would be here by 7 to take me to a diner called "Deanne's Dreams". Now it is only 6.30. Half an hour to go. Fred came out of his shower and frowned as he sees how I'm dressed. At least he didn't try to comment this time.

The doorbell rang. What?! It is only 6.30! Isn't that too early? I opened the door sheepishly and he walked in. "Ready to go?" He asked, eyeing me. "Yeah, I think so." I replied. His cologne smells a little too strong. "Bye Fred, don't wait up for me!" I said, and left the apartment.

We arrived at the restaurant and the waiter sat us over to a table by the window. It started to rain. The menu soon came and I selected one of the dishes I have never tried before, something in French that I couldn't understand.

But when it finally came, I wished It never had. It was oysters, with spaghetti beneath them. Maybe I could just eat the spaghetti... "Why aren't you eating the oysters? They are really good, you know." Kinsman, or maybe Henry, said. "Oh... the oysters? Yeah..." I took one of them and ate it. It was nice, but I hoped it agrees with my stomach.

When we finally finished it, he called for some dessert and ordered some milk frost, which is milk ice with ice cream on top of it. Great, I had the most sensitive stomach ever and now I am eating oysters with ice cream together? I am going to regret it...

When we finally walked out of the diner, I distinctly felt something wrong. What was wrong, however, I had no idea. "Is the dinner okay?" Henry asked. "Yeah, they are great." I lied through my teeth. "Shall we?" Henry asked me. I nodded and he drove me home. Henry is not such a bad person; he is quite polite to me and not what those rumors had said about him being a "octopus".

When we reached my apartment, Henry accompanied me up to my apartment. "Had a great time tonight?" he asked. "Yeah. Thanks for the dinner." I said. "Great... see you tomorrow at work then? Good night." He said gently, and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. He then turned and walked away, smiling at me as he went.


	4. Sick

**Chapter 4: Sick **

**A/N: A special thanks to Dreamdog, purple buffy, someguy3, Reviewer, and Eternity15 for their reviews... I will most certainly continue on this story and I'm glad that you all enjoyed it.**

* * *

I turned and walked back into my apartment. Argh! The dinner was really gross! Oysters on spaghetti? Yuck! I wondered who created this dish; their imagination must be working overtime.

I took out my key and opened the door. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. Fred is asleep on the couch, snoring, mouth opening and closing. I went into the kitchen, took out an ice-cube, and returned to where Fred lay. I dropped the ice-cube into his mouth.

The snoring stopped. Suddenly, Fred opened his eyes, then coughed and spluttered as he chokes on the ice-cube. He immediately knew that was one of my jokes again. "Daphne! I'm going to get you for this!" he yelled and pounced up and grabbed me. He was too fast for me and I was immediately caught. "Hem... what are you most afraid of? Is it..." he said, and tickled me.

As I said, I cannot stand tickles, so I shrieked and laughed and rolled on the floor, powerless. "Sorry Fred! Please... stop! Oh... oh my!" I rolled on the mat and started to crawl away as fast as possible. Too late. Fred soon caught up with me and continued his merciless act. I am starting to feel sick, and hoped that Fred would stop tickling me.

"Let see if you dare to pull a prank on me next time!" Fred said, with a smirk on his face. I didn't reply. All that oysters plus ice and now tickling... I can't stand it anymore. "Daphne? Are you alright? You look very pale!" Fred finally noticed the look of agony on my face. Ha! Finally!

But I don't have time to laugh. Because the next thing knew, I vomited on the carpet. I lay on the mat, exhausted. Hey! Vomiting is not only disgusting and gross, but it REALLY tires you out! "Daphne! Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Fred asked. It is all your fault, sir, I almost cried out, if he hadn't tickled me so hard I would probably be fine. HIS tickling had stimulated my body to react negatively.

"Quick! Let me carry you to your room! You need a doctor!" Fred cried, fear on his face. Oh! Those big strong arms again! They are so comfortable, so...

Before I had another chance to think about how strong his arms are, I vomited again, on his shirt. Oops! So sorry! I hid my face immediately, almost certain that he is going to blame me for soiling his shirt and drop me on the floor. No grumble came. He had barely noticed that I had vomited on his shirt, his FAVOURITE shirt!

Now, I really appreciated that Fred was my roommate and soul mate. He cares so much about me... Darn! Why am I thinking of him this way? He is my best friend, and I knew it will stay as that and nothing more.

He rested me down on my bed, and then covered me up with the covers. "Sleep for a while, I will call the doctor afterwards." He gently said. He gave me a peck on the forehead and then stood up. "Fred! Stay... stay here with me please? I am scared." I timidly said to him. "Well, of course. But can you let me change first?" he asked. I nodded.

Fred smiled at me, and went back to his room to change, then returned back to my bedside. He yawned. I began to feel guilty. He was feeling sleepy and I made him sit by me all night! Suddenly, I came to a decision. I patted the empty space beside me, then motioned to him. Hey! Isn't this sleeping with him???

Fred hesitated, then smiled again and crept under the covers with me. I slid his big strong arms around my waist and whispered, "Can you have a good rest now? You must be feeling very tired." I nodded again and closed my eyes. It is so nice and warm, the bed is so soft and Fred's arms so comfortable, it gave me a sense of security. My thoughts started drifting away...

It was morning. I shifted a little and found that Fred was already up. Ah! It was such a refreshing sleep, I barely had time to sleep when I had to go to work. Work?! What time is it? I turned and looked at the clock. 10?! I am late!

I dashed out of the bedroom and found Fred sitting by the coffee table. "Why didn't you wake me up? Now I am late!" I yelled at him. "Hey, cool down! I already applied leave for you. I do not have filming until 3. Velma will be coming over later. She volunteered to take care of you. Poor choice, I must say..." his voice faded when he noticed the death glare I shot him. How dare he make fun of someone who is sick!

As I was still pretty tired, I went back to bed. Argh... don't feel much like doing anything at all. I have to remind myself to keep away from oysters in future. One lesson is already enough.

I distinctly remembered drifting back off to sleep. And when I come to, Velma was already here. "Are you okay? I heard you had a bad case of vomiting. Are you feeling better now? Do you want to eat something?" she bombarded me with questions. "Hey! One at a time please! I am quite alright, I am feeling better, and I don't want to eat anything at all." I answered all her questions. Ha! Clever me!

"Of course you are feeling better! Fred was sleeping with you last night! Did you two do anything?" Velma teased me. I flung my pillow at her head, face flushing at the same time. Of all things, Fred had to choose the most embarrassing thing to tell Velma. Wait till he sees what he has in stores for dinner tonight. Maybe I can slip a few worms in his spaghetti...

"Are you listening to me?" Velma asked. Oops! I guess I was just thinking of Fred too much to be listening to Velma. "Yeah?" I asked innocently, hoping she will not know that I had thought of someone whom I had thought to be only a best friend. "Never mind. Let me get you something, it is already afternoon and you hadn't had anything since yesterday!" Velma said, and walked out of the room.

I was almost relieved. Now I have a chance to think. Do I love Fred? Because if I do, I would most probably have to confess my feelings, but does Fred love me? I am almost sure that he does, but what if he doesn't? Wouldn't it be very embarrassing if I met him after the confession and the worst of all, we can't even keep our friendship?

Argh. I should stop thinking about him now. Besides, I still have Henry Kinsman to deal with. I don't think I can handle another one.


	5. The serial killer strikes

**A/N: Hey there! I just want to say that am very happy to receive all your reviews! Here is Chapter 5! However, this chapter is now a bit more on the suspense side... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The serial killer strikes**

I snapped out of my thought and went out to the living room. Velma is now acting like Mother Superior and making lunch for me. Hem... she and Shaggy make a good pair! Velma will make food and Shaggy can eat them! Maybe I should try to pair them up... later.

I turned on the TV and there was a Britney Spears concert going on. Suddenly, a TV reporter appeared. "We are sorry to interrupt the program. There is an important piece of news now brought to you by Nelson Sushdan. The body of another TV reporter, Heather Pinen, was found dead in her apartment. Investigation proved that the murderer is on talking terms with the deceased. Anyone who has any leads, please call the police. Thank you." After that, the concert came on again.

Oh my god! Heather Pinen? Killed? Tears flowed down my eyes. Although Heather Pinen and I were not good friends, I am shocked and sorry at the news of her death.

"Daphne? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Velma asked. "One of my colleagues was killed! This is so horrible!" I cried into a piece of tissue. "Hem... this does seem strange. Do you think we should take on this case?" Velma asked again. I pondered over it for a moment, and then replied, "I think we should ask Fred for his opinion."

"Is someone talking about me? I heard my name." Fred burst into the apartment. I ran over and hugged him, fresh tears flowing. Why am I hugging Fred? I shouldn't be so fragile! "Heather Pinen was killed! You know, the TV reporter? Velma was asking whether we should got ourselves involved." I told him.

Velma then told him about the report. "Hem... this does sound strange. I think this is a mystery that is more dangerous than any others. The person we are after is a murderer. So if we are to take the case, we are to be extra careful." Fred announced. "So... we are taking this case then?" I asked. Fred nodded, and then said, "Let's call Shaggy and Scooby and ask them to come here immediately."

The phone call was made, and Shaggy, along with Scooby, reluctantly came. "Are we... we catching a... mur...mur...murderer now?" Shaggy stammered, shaking. Scooby hid his face into his paws and whimpered. "Yes, Shag, we are taking this case and this time, we are chasing a murderer." "Oh boy, we are in deep trouble eh Scoob?" Shaggy asked his canine companion. "Reah!" Scooby said, and whimpered.

"Well, don't worry. This time, we will be extra careful and stay as a group. No splitting up." Fred assured. "That's better! But it is still... scary!" Shaggy cowered. "And when we are scared, we need food!" "Reah, reah!" Scooby agreed. "All right, you will be allowed to pack your food." I said. Shaggy and Scooby yelled in delight and hugged me.

"Okay, first thing tomorrow, we will set off to Heather Pinen's house. I will apply leave and I'm sure that boss won't mind. We are solving a case here, what can he say?" Fred announced. "Great! Finally a break from all those filming! It is almost like going back to the good old days, when we are always solving mysteries..." I grinned, and then put my hands around Fred once more.

"Thanks Fred. You're always there for me when I need you, like what happened yesterday." "Hey, it is partly my fault too. Oh yes! Kinsman asked me to pass you this note." Fred let go of me and took out a piece of paper. It said, "Sorry Daphne. I didn't know you couldn't take oysters. I would have stopped you from eating them if I had known. Hope you are feeling better today! Love, Henry."

That was so sweet! At least Fred didn't make such a big fuss over this anymore. In face, he seemed quite happy. Is it because of my hug? Nah, maybe because he has a new mystery and that he can take his mind off filming for a while.

Oh no. Why am I thinking of him so much these days? Is it because of recent events? Or is it because he... likes me?

Argh. All this thinking is giving me a headache. I should eat my lunch and sleep some more.

The next morning, I woke up at around 8 with Velma beside me. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby had decided to stay at the apartment overnight so we could set off earlier. I yawned, and then went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

When I open the fridge, I froze. Nothing. Shag and Scoob had used up EVERYTHING! Great! What am I going to eat now? In the end, I made myself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch, sulking once more.

Fred woke up next. He went through the same things I did, and resigned to his fate and settled for some coffee. "Looks like we are about to go hungry today, eh Daph?" He jokingly asked. I nodded. "Maybe we can get something to eat from the store later." I suggested. We laughed.

"Hey Fred, do you think we should pair Velma and Shaggy together. I mean, they are so suitable for each other!" I asked. "You mean matchmaker? I am not into that very much." Fred laughed. "Just go along with me and we can make sparks fly!" I told him. Laughter filled the room once more.

Fred turned on the TV. Oh my. The killer has strike again. "The famous Nancy Chang was found dead in her garden this morning. A struggle scene was found later, at another part of the garden. Police thinks this case is linked to the murder of Heather Pinen as the methods used to kill them were similar and the Police think that the murderer is the same person. Anyone who had any leads, please call the police. Thank you."

Nancy Chang? We know her! Isn't she one of the suspects of the mystery we met when we went to watch the skiing competition? Killed? Aren't the murderer targeting TV reporters? FEMALE reporters? Doesn't that mean, I am one of the targets...

"Don't worry Daphne. I will protect you. The murderer won't get a chance on you." Fred assured. How did he know what I was thinking about? But nevertheless, I feel secured after he said those words.

Somehow I know, as long as I'm with Fred, nothing bad will happen to me.


	6. Trapped!

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all those reviews! I needed those! By the way, it is holiday over here in Singapore so I have lots of time to update! Sorry for not updating yesterday as I am down with a cold. But it is better now. Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trapped!**

"Like, can you lovebirds stop flirting now? Scoob and I have been watching you laughing and all! It gives us goosebumps!" Shaggy suddenly said behind us. Fred and I yelled in unison. I glared at Shaggy, and his smile faltered and started shivering. I couldn't help laughing.

"Is Velma up?" I asked, hoping to steer the subject of Fred and me to other things. "I have been up for a long time! You two have been so busy flirting with each other that you didn't notice me!" Velma piped up, and winked at Shaggy. I blushed. Couldn't they stop thinking about that! "Can we go now?" I asked, exasperated.

Half an hour later, we were finally cruising on the road in the Mystery Machine. How I missed those old days! Now we can experience it all over again. Those ghost, monsters, Shaggy and Scooby's eating habits, the trapdoors that I fall into (I don't really want to experience being caught again!), and the Malt Shop!

Shaggy and Scooby were not so enthusiastic though. "They are murderers! Those that kill you, bury you and then it will take forever for someone to discover you! Like, do you want to go through that? I don't want to think about it!" "Re rither" Scooby agreed. "Hey! Look on the bright side! We are helping the citizens catching a criminal! They will appreciate this!" Fred said, trying to get the pair of eating machines to agree.

"Uh ah! No way! Who would appreciate getting killed?" Shaggy ranted on. Oh bother.

But to speak the truth, I am a little scared too. The murderer is targeting female TV reporters, and I am one of those. I do not fancy getting killed and reported over the TV, "Daphne Blake killed in Heather Pinen's house while investigating the serial murder." Argh!

When we got to Heather Pinen's house, I was as reluctant as Shaggy and Scooby to set foot inside the house. "Would you all do it for a Scooby Snack?" Fred asked. "This won't work on me Fred." I told him. Shaggy and Scooby agreed. Therefore, I was the only one outside now.

"Come on! We would protect you! No splitting ups this time round!" Fred assured me. I turned my head and refuse to listen to him. I do have the redhead temper you know.

Suddenly, Fred came over and carried me over his shoulder. "Hey you! Let me down!" I yelled, hammering on his back. "Not unless you come in!" Fred cried. I bite into his shoulder. "Ow! That hurts! Don't bite me, Daph!" "Let me go and I will start looking for clues." I told him. Fred plopped me on the couch. "Wow, sharp teeth you have there! Are you a cat or something?" Fred joked. I nudged him, hard.

Heather's house was beautiful. Cozy, and sophisticated. I suddenly felt very sorry for Heather. She is only 24 years old, a very young age. Sigh. The killer had killed two people in a space of less than 3 days. Who will be the next one?

I snapped out of my thoughts and started looking for clues. I walked over to her white carpet and found some hairs. The strange thing is, some of the hairs are blond, and the others were black. Interesting.

"Hey! I think I found a clue!" I called out. I gave the hairs to Velma. "Hem... Heather's hair is blond... so maybe the black hairs belong to the murderer!" Velma said after looking at the bunch of hair. "Maybe a struggle took place here, and those hairs fall off by accident!" Fred suggested.

Velma put the hairs into a plastic casing and sealed it. We then continued to look for clues. We moved into the study next. "Like, is this a bottle of cologne?" Shaggy suddenly said. Everyone crowded over to see. "It is! Hey, why would Heather keep cologne? She is a lady!" Fred said, puzzled. We stood in silence, waiting for Velma to say something.

"As the killer was someone she knew, maybe this bottle of cologne belongs to him!" Velma announced. I took the bottle over and sprayed some of the cologne on my wrist. "Ew... The smell is so strong!" I backed away and try to get in some fresh air. "Like, maybe that murderer has body odor!" Shaggy joked, and Scooby could be heard snickering.

Just then, I noticed someone was watching us. Well, the woman's intuition, I guess. I think Velma noticed too, because she started looking around at all the paintings and stuff.

Crash! Everyone started. "Quick, the garden!" Fred instructed. We ran down to the garden together. Too late. Whoever it was jumped into a black car and drove away. "Let's follow it!" Fred said, and all of us were in the Mystery Machine in seconds.

The black car drove faster and faster, but we had no problem tracking it with Velma's computer skills. Her laptop could track down many things, including cars.

The black car was soon out of sight. By then, we are already in quite a deserted area. According to Velma's laptop, the car is parked near a deserted house. "Again? Like, why do we always have to solve mysteries in deserted places?" Shaggy wailed. "Scooby was already whimpering at the rear end of the van. "No choice, Shaggy." Velma said to him. "Oh man!" Shaggy said. "Raunted Rouse!" Scooby said, then hid his face in his paws and whimpered.

When we found the house however, it doesn't look like a haunted house at all. It is a two storey high bungalow. "Wow! It is magnificent!" I was quite astounded by the beauty. "Does the murderer live here?" Fred asked Velma. She shrugged, and then said, "Let's go in and find out!" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms and shivered. "Come on, you two." I said to them.

When we got to the door, Fred tried it and found that it is not locked. Great! Another spooky house for us to explore! If the murderer doesn't want us to find him, why didn't he have the sense to lock the door?

All of us went into the big living room. Wow! It is so beautiful! I wondered who owned this place? They must be really rich! "First of all, we must try to find the murderer in this house. No splitting ups this time!" Fred said, adding that last sentence on seeing Shaggy and Scooby's expression.

"Yeah, but who exactly are we looking for?" I couldn't help asking. Well, isn't that true? There could be anybody in this house, and they could be the murderer! "Em, why don't you ask... him!" Shaggy yelled, pointing at the door.

A person was standing there, dressed in black from head to toe. His face was covered with a mask like those burglars' mask that you see in the movies. That person cursed, then said, "Blasted! Can't you just leave me alone?" From his voice, I could tell that it is a he. Where have I heard this voice before? It sounded so familiar...

"Like, are you the murderer?" Shaggy blurted out. "Shaggy! We don't just ask people like that!" Velma said. "So even if I am? All of you are not walking out of here alive! First of all, I am going to take these girls away for a while!" He chortled and then proceeded to press a button that is on the wall. The patch of ground just under Velma and me opened up. Both of us screamed and fell to the darkness below. We could hear yells from Fred, Shaggy and Scooby from above.

We were trapped.


	7. Revealed!

**A/N: Hey readers! Me again! This chapter might be a little short but hey! I had holiday classes! Couldn't blame me entirely you know. Read on and pls review! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revealed!**

"Ah!" I exclaimed. I had landed on something soft. What is it, I couldn't tell. It is too dark to see anything. "Velma? Are you here?" I asked into the darkness. No reply. I started to panic when a small voice said, "Daphne? You're here too?"

"Thank goodness! I thought you had fell into another room or something!" I gratefully replied. "Where are you Velma? I can't see you!" I said, trying to find here by searching blindly. "I'm here!" she called. The next minute she is by my side.

"Wow! How did you do that? I don't even know which way is up!" I exclaimed. "Well, I lose my glasses so much I have gotten used to it." Velma said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Now we both can't see!" I joked, trying to make the best out of the situation.

"I wish I can though! Then we would be able to get out of this creepy room!" Velma said. "Do you think the guys will be able to find us?" I asked Velma. "Maybe, maybe not. Remember? We are in the hands of a murderer! It is different! At least during those times when we are chasing ghosts, they are not so vicious!" Velma sounded strange, nervous even.

"Are you alright Velma? You sound strange! A bit too hysterical in fact!" I asked, concerned. This is not like her. I thought she would be calm and figure things out, but she is not. Can't blame her too. We might just get killed anytime now.

So, I decided to divert the subject to something else. Shaggy. "Velma? May I ask you a question?" I asked her. "Do you ever think of romance or maybe even getting married and settling down?" Silence. I could tell that she was pondering over this question.

"Yes. I did think of it. And I even thought of someone who I could spend my life with." Velma answered, very calmly. "You know that person too." She announced. "Is it Shaggy?" Silence then hung in the air. I was almost bursting with anxiety. Is it Shaggy?

"Yes, it is he. But I don't think that he likes me that way." Velma replied sadly. "Maybe he does?" I told her. Maybe we could confess everything now, I guess, because we might not live to see the light again. "Hope so!" she said, then asked, "How about you and Fred? Do you like him?"

Do I like Fred? That seemed so absurd! I mean, I have known him for my whole life and now then I like him? I like Fred in a friendly way, that's for sure. But as a lover? Do I like him that way?

"I... I don't know!" I said. I guess this is quite an honest answer. Hey, I am now almost at the edge of death already and I am supposed to fuss over relationship problems? "How could you not know? You are with him everyday!" Velma said, as if she can't believe what I had just said.

"Well, if Fred knows about this, he would surely die of sadness." Velma said. Does that imply something?? "Velma? Did he tell you something?" I asked her, almost knowing what is it. "Yes Daph! He loves you! He confessed everything to me the night you stayed over at my house! Can't you see it? It is so obvious, it is almost written on his face!"

Fred loves me!

A warm feeling filled me. Is that happiness? I couldn't help wondering. How did I feel about him? Aren't I torturing him when I go out with Henry Kinsman? How cruel could I get!

I suddenly felt guilty. Fred must have thought that I knew! That's why he is always so caring and affectionate towards me. The sleeping in my bed, and everything! Oh! Silly me!

Just then, a space in the wall opened up. I blinked at the light and struggled to see what is going on. "Ah! Daphne Blake! I have been waiting for you for a very long time!" a person chuckled. It is the murderer!

"Don't you get near to me!" I yelled at him, trying to fend him off as he came closer. "Come on! Are you scared? Don't worry! I am just going to have some "fun" with you! I won't kill you!" He said, grabbing my wrists, hard. "Let me go!" I yelled at him, trying to hit him at the same time. I couldn't. He was too strong.

He dragged me out of the secret room closing it as we went further away. "Velma! Save me! Help!" I yelled. No use. The door is solidly shut by now, leaving Velma alone in the darkness.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded, tears falling down by face. I couldn't deny it now. I am really afraid! Where exactly is he bringing me? What is he going to do to me? "You will know when we get there.

That madman then dragged me into a room with a table, a cupboard, and a double bed. He threw me on the bed. HELP! That man then locked that door shut behind him, and turned around. "Aren't you pretty? Such a nice figure too! It would be a waste if I could not have you!" he asked.

A feeling of terror rose in my chest. He is going to...rape me? Oh god! Help me!

The man tossed his shirt off, then look at me, lust sparkling in his eyes. "I suppose I could let you see who I am, before I could "deflower" you!" He said, then a evil row of laughter followed.

He turned his back to me, and then proceeded to take off his mask. That person then turned around, and asked, "Recognize me now?"

I gasped.

It was Henry Kinsman.


	8. Realization and… Death?

**A/N: I am glad to receive all your reviews! So I have updated again and here's chapter 8! Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Realization and... Death?**

"Henry? You? You are the murderer?" I said in a daze, can't believing what I have just seen. It is really too sudden. How could the man, who is so gentlemanly and caring, be a cruel and cold-blooded murderer? This isn't true, I tried to convince myself, it can't be true...

"How right you are! Me, Henry Kinsman, the serial murderer who made the news! How satisfying!" Kinsman said, with a strange glint in his eye. He seemed hysterical, and was laughing evilly. Is he going mad or something?

"What made you kill Heather and Nancy?" I demanded, telling myself that he is not what I thought him to be. "Oh, they had the same treatment like now like what you are experiencing, and then they refused to be my girlfriend, so I had no choice to... kill them!" Kinsman said, and waved a small pocketknife at me. I shivered.

"What treatment?" I asked, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "Oh! That! Didn't you know? I just told you! The 'deflowering'!" he said, and advanced towards me once again. He REALLY is mad! He actually calls rape... deflowering? And also, he kills someone just because they doesn't want to be his girlfriend? He should go for mental therapy...

Kinsman came closer to me than ever and said, "Shall we have... some fun together?" he asked, lust in his voice. Oh no! I almost forgot! He wanted to do the same to me as well! Fred! Shaggy! Anyone! Help!

Kinsman then pounced on me, but I quickly rolled away before he could do that. He is serious! What am I going to do? If I am raped, I might as well jump off this building right away! I looked around, and saw that all the windows in that room was all sealed. Heather and Nancy must have tried to jump out of the window as well. He now had experience...

"Ah!!" I screamed. That horrible man had just pounced on me, and proceeded to tear my dress. He is such a pervert! I slapped him hard on his face and he abruptly stopped and stared at me, angry in his eyes!

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? You should feel honored that I fancy you!" he said, and started slapping me as well. I shrieked and struggled against him, but it is of no use. He is too strong for me! The feeling of terror returned when I felt something hard against me...

My dress is half gone by now. It is no use! I am powerless against him. I started to think of all the things that I have done in my lifetime. The moments with Mystery Inc., and all the joy I felt every time we solved a mystery, and the terrible feeling of how I am going to die on this one...

The moments I spent with Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred. They were my best memories! The intimate moments with Fred, how he had saved me time and again, and how he had been there for me every time I was feeling sad or angry, and the regret that I didn't have the chance to tell him how I feel...

I had loved him... I was too stupid to realize that, but at the very least I finally come into terms with it before I lose everything...

A sudden feeling of power rose inside me. I have to save myself! No one even knows I am here! So the only chance I have left is to save myself. But how? This pervert is too strong for me!

"Crash!" Kinsman wobbled a bit, but still remained conscious. I had taken a vase from the tableside and whacked him over the head with it. Blood flowed down his forehead. "You bitch!" he cried, and went on on whatever he was doing, faster this time. Stupid choice!

As soon the dress was off me, he octopus hands starting to roam everywhere. All this time, I had struggled, but he had ignored it. Kinsman started kissing me, and I didn't enjoy it at all. Ew! His lips were so wet; he is practically slobbering over me.

I gasped. I felt his hand trying on my panties. I started crying. "Please stop! Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything to you! Why must you treat me this way! I don't love you! So please don't force me! Please Henry..." I pleaded with him. "Ha! Nothing you say now will have effect on me!" Kinsman laughed, and continued.

"Crash!" Who is that? "Let go of Daphne!" a voice called out. Fred! It is really him! Am I dreaming or something? He is really here!

"Why! It's Mr. Jones, who has come to the rescue! How awfully touching! But too bad, you are just going to see me have fun with your sweetheart!" Kinsman said, and went on on his deed.

Fred ran over, and pulled him off me. Finally! But wait! The two of them had started fighting!

Fred punched him several times, and slammed him against the dresser. Kinsman then fought back, knocking Fred to the ground and kicking him. Fred then got up and immediately delivered a really hard punch on his head. Kinsman shook, and then fell to the ground.

"Daphne? Are you alright? Has he done anything to you?" Fred came over and asked. "I'm... I'm quite...quite okay... how... about you?" I stammered, and leaned against him. "Here's your dress. Wear it, or you will catch the death of cold!" Fred said, and passed my purple dress to me.

I blushed. He had seen me with almost nothing on! However, I was not embarrassed at all. I quickly pulled on the dress and...

"Bang!" a gunshot was heard. Fred fell to the ground, a hollow look in his eyes. "How careless can he be!" Kinsman's voice was heard again. "Fred!" I screamed, and crawled over to him. His head was bleeding, but at least he's still alive. "Now... to continue my deed..." Kinsman said. But he is cut short by...

"Not so fast!" an unfamiliar voice was heard. I turned. The police!

Kinsman was taken into custody and I was saved. Velma was rescued from the dark room and all of us were safe except for Fred... he was sent to hospital immediately and had gone into the operating theatre for quite a long time. But when he was out, he was in a coma.

The doctor shook his head when he talked to us, "Better be prepared for the worst..." and walked away. Tears splashed down my front.

No!!!!!!!! Oh god! Save him!

This couldn't be! I haven't told Fred that I loved him... I had always loved him all this time but I was too stupid to realize it! What if he... then what am I going to do if that happens!

A few hours after the operation, all of us were allowed to visit him. Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby left me alone with Fred. They could tell that I wanted that. I sat by Fred's bedside, talking to his unconscious form, or sitting there just looking at him.

I was very tired myself. As I looked at Fred, I started to feel sleepy and fell asleep by his side... Then, I heard something.

A long continuous beep.


	9. Together

**

* * *

A/N: Hey! It's me again... If you want to find out whether Fred's fine... read on, find out and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Together**

My heart stopped. Is this what I thought it is? "Doctors! Doctors! Come on quick! Fred is dying! He's dying! Come quick!" I shrieked, losing myself right then. Fred cannot die! He is not supposed to die! I haven't confess my feelings yet! He cannot die!

The entire ward burst into frenzy. Doctors and nurses rushed in, and so did Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. "Red! Red! Ron't Rie! Raphne reeds rou!" Scooby yelped, and almost pounced onto Fred. "Scooby let the doctors save Fred!" Velma called to him. "Like, is he going to be alright?" Shaggy asked. "Sure he will!" Velma said.

Me? I didn't do anything, just stand and stared and the limp form of Fred. My mind is in a blur, and couldn't function properly at all.

Suddenly, the doctors were shaking their heads, and motioned all of us to leave the room so they could perform the electric thingy, or whatever it is called. I completely lost all the calmness then.

I ran over to Fred and clung on to him for my dear life, as if he would really die if I let go. I screamed in desperation, "Fred! You cannot die! I forbid you to die! I loved you! I have always loved you... What will I do if you die! Don't leave me alone in this world! I will follow you everywhere! Whether it is this lifetime or the next, you will not be able to escape me! Fred..."

I sat down on the floor and sobbed. Velma came over and said, "Daphne! Let's go out of this ward! They need to revive him!" I couldn't move. Too depressed I think. Almost petrified. Shaggy then came over and tried to drag me out of the room. I shrieked again.

"No! I don't want to leave! What if he dies! Fred, don't die on me! I beg you, please wake up! Wake up and I will be with you forever! We would get married and I will bear all the children that you want! Since fate has brought us together, I don't believe it will tear us apart! Fred..." my voice gets smaller and smaller, and darkness erupted around me.

* * *

"Ohh..." I moaned, and opened my eyes. I am lying in a hospital ward! Suddenly I heard a voice, "Sleep well?" Is it the Grim Reaper or something? Am I dead? I opened my mouth to yell for help and a hand reached over and covered it. "It's me! Not Kinsman!" a familiar voice said. "Fred!" I yelped softly. He's alive! He looks quite fine, but his face is still quite pale. A bandage is wound around his head, to cover up his wound.

A tear escaped my eye, and flowed down the side of my face. "Don't cry! I'm fine!" Fred anxiously said, then reached his hand out and wiped my tears away. "I thought you are dead! Your heartbeat stopped! I don't understand... I thought you have left me forever!

"I'm fine. Really! After you have fainted, I just woke up! The doctors couldn't believe it either!" Fred cried. He then kissed me on the cheek. I flushed, and more tears came down my cheeks once more. Fred moved in closer, but I pushed him away.

"Are you afraid of me?" Fred asked. "No! It is just that after yesterday's incident, I'm afraid of all this! I'm sorry!" I said, crying again. "That's alright, you need time." I said, and wiped away my tears.

I looked deep into those eyes of his, and saw all of his adoration for me. At that moment, I suddenly wondered why I hadn't noticed his love for me, and why I hadn't noticed that I loved him. Many people said that that love is blind, but I think that it is blinding.

I leaned in, and kissed him on the lips. I put my arms around his neck and felt him responding. His tongue slid into my mouth, and explored it.

To tell the truth, I really enjoyed it. Fred's kisses are nothing like Kinsman. They felt perfect on mine, soft and warm, and not too wet.

"I think I overheard someone who says that she wants to be married to me, and bear all my children, and will follow me wherever I go? I wonder who is that?" Fred said, a glint in his eye. How could he have heard that! I flushed and hid my face in the blanket and said in a small voice, "It's me."

Fred laughed, then took the blankets away from my face, and then leaned in for another kiss. I responded and soon we are having a tongue wrestle, like what I've been hoping for all these years.

This is what I really want, a man who really truly loves me.

Our lonely hearts have finally merged as one, together.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short. But this chapter is focused on the confession of feeling and etc. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and will be up in a day or two. And yes, in your reviews (if you want to post one), tell me how far you want Fred and Daphne to go, even those "intimate" bits (wink wink! But if i had to add those i have to change the rating!), I can't decide! Thanks!**


	10. Doubts

**A/N: Whew! My Internet system completely crashed the day before and I had no choice but to delay everything! Well, it is fixed and as compensation to you all, here is chapter 10! The rating has even... changed! But not all the way though!! Hehe! You will have to wait for other chapters to see!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Doubts**

    "Well, if there is nothing wrong, Mr. Jones may go home tomorrow." The doctor said. It has been two weeks since the incident happened and Fred can finally go home tomorrow! Yippee! "Thanks Doc!" I said cheerfully to the Doctor, and went out of the room.

    "Em... just one thing. Remember to invite me to your wedding!" the doctor said. How on earth did he know about Fred and me? I blushed furiously, nodded and went of the door.

    As soon as I am back in the ward, Fred immediately asked, "Did the doctor say when could I be discharged?" "Tomorrow." I replied. "All right! I am bored to death in this place! Yippee!" he yelled in delight. Suddenly, he jumped up and started waltzing me around the room. Wow! He is a great dancer! I never noticed that!

    After a few rounds of the dancing, he finally sat down, exhausted. "Well, he said something else too." I said, careful not to give the game away. "What is it?" Fred asked. "Well... he asked us... to invite him... to our wedding..." I stammered, feeling the heat on my face. "Oh that! We most certainly will!" Fred replied, almost... absently.

    A surge of disappointment stabbed me. Why is he not enthusiastic about our... marriage plans? I mean, although we have not said it out loud, it is clear that marriage is the next step we take. But... no proposal is made, no ring, no...

    Well, that's it. Redheads are infuriated easily, and he has just made one angry. If he doesn't want to get married, neither will I!

    "Well, we will invite him, like... in about twenty years!" I said, pissed off..."Yeah, yeah." He said, absently while reading the newspaper. He didn't even listen to whatever i was talking about! "Looks like I better get going! I said, faking a smile, and stormed out of the ward. He didn't go after me either.

    Tears sting my eyes, but I force them not to fall by saying to myself, "Since Fred doesn't want to get married, then why should I feel angry over this? I could just find myself another guy!

    I turned the corner when I reached there, and saw a wonderful sight. Shaggy and Velma were holding hands and walking towards me, beaming like the morning sun. I stood there and cocked an eyebrow and coughed. They immediately snapped out of their dreams and grinned sheepishly at me.

    "So... are you two together?" I asked. "Like, we weren't planning to tell them this fast!" Shaggy said. Velma blushed and didn't say anything. "Well! Looks like the whole gang is in love!" Shaggy announced. A cold feeling swept through me.

    "Not anymore." I said coldly, and briskly walked past them and out of the hospital, leaving the couple looking bewildered.

    I went home, almost crying. It was all a lie! Fred had no plans with me! He just wanted to have fun and all! I had even given him my trust, and that's how he treated me! Then I thought of something.

    Whew! I hadn't even have sex with him yet. If he had, he probably would have moved! I remembered that night when we almost...

    It was just three days ago. He had slipped out of the hospital with me and back to our apartment. "Wow! It is really good to be back in this place, even if it is for a while." Fred said. "I know. Let me get you some coffee!" I said, making a start for the kitchen.

    Fred suddenly grabbed me, and kissed me passionately on the lips. I was shocked at first, but responded almost instantly with vigor. I was feeling faint, and the rational side of me was gone. I realize that he is the one who I want to have in bed tonight.

    Fred then carried me up, and into his bedroom. He then laid me on the bed, killing me with his kiss all the way. He then took off my blouse and my skirt, and doing the same with his own. He then crawled on top of me, and proceeded to remove my bra.

    After the bra is gone, I was almost naked. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to shield my breasts from view. But Fred took them away. "You're beautiful." Fred said, and started on my panties. Suddenly, I snapped from the dream. The rational side of me came back.

    "No Fred! Not now!" I said, preventing him from getting any further. "Didn't you..." Fred said, and looked at me, puzzled. "I want to save this for my wedding night, not now." I said, almost scared that he would get angry, but he didn't.

    "If that's what you want, then it is fine with me." Fred said, then handed me back the bra and everything, then I accompanied him back to the hospital, the both of us saying nothing on the way.

    Did he stop liking me after that? Was it because I didn't go all the way with him? The angry side of me said yes, but the other side of me, the rational side, said no. What exactly is going on? I am so... confused.

* * *

    "Welcome back Fred!" the banner said. We have held this party to celebrate Fred getting discharged from the hospital, and everyone was excited and happy...well, not really.

    Well, things are not budging around in our relationship, and nothing of marriage plans was discussed. Fred seemed distant these past few days also. I felt really hurt how he is treating me, and scared that our relationship will end this way.

    Shaggy and Scooby were gulping down the food; I will be surprised if they knew the taste of all the food they have eaten. Velma is making more food, and Fred is also eating some, and not talking to me. I sighed, and pushed my share of the food away. My appetite is already gone.

    I went back to my room, making an excuse saying that I was not feeling well. Fred didn't show his concern at all. The tears came again and I hid it from the others.

    I decided to take a nap and proceeded over to my bed, I took the blankets off and saw...

    A ring of roses, a card and an open box with a ring sitting in it. I picked up the card, and it said, "Will you marry me Daph? Love, Fred." The bedroom door opened, and I heard Fred say, "Do you like it?"

    Tears flowed down my eyes, but this time, it is the tears of happiness and joy. "I loved it! And yes! I will marry you!" I cried. Fred then ran over and kissed me.

    "I thought you didn't love me anymore! I thought you are angry about that night! I thought..." I started, but Fred stopped me. "All your thoughts aren't correct! I just feel that we didn't suit each other enough, and had thought about it for the last few days. I have decided to be selfish and ask you to marry me!" he said.

    "Yes! You are selfish! You have thought of giving me up to others! I was ALREADY yours, in soul at least!" I said.

    We laughed, and we embraced some more.

    "Time for wedding plans!" I heard Velma call out. I blushed, and buried my face in his broad chest.

    It is the happiest day of my life. Well, at least until the wedding!


	11. The Wedding

**A/N: Thank you guys for all these reviews! This story is coming to end but I am hoping to write more stories on Scooby Doo so I hope you guys can continue supporting me and read my stories! Here is chapter 11!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Wedding**

"Tomorrow is the wedding!" I exclaimed to Fred. I danced around the room and Fred is grinning into the newspaper.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and tomorrow is the biggest day of my life! I am finally getting married to Fred! Yippee!

After years of keeping our hidden feelings for each other, we have finally come into terms with it and he proposed to me just after a few weeks! I have waited for this day to come and I am still waiting for it...

"Say Fred, where are we going for our honeymoon?" I asked. I was also looking forward to the honeymoon. I was imagining about the things that we will do during the honeymoon... like the shopping, the sightseeing, and the... well, our "first time"

"It is a surprise!" Fred said in a mysterious tone. I wrinkled an eyebrow at him. What is he planning? But on the other hand, I liked it. I have always loved surprises. And I hope he is planning something big...

The doorbell rang. "I will get it!" I said, and went over to the door, and opened it. It is my parents! I screamed in delight and hugged them very tightly. "Steady on, Daph! I still want to attend your wedding!" my father, George Blake said. I grinned back at him.

"My! I can't imagine our little baby getting married tomorrow!" My mother said. "Elizabeth!" my father said. I saw Fred rolling his eyes. Yeah... maybe "little baby" sounds a bit too childish.

"Well, come in!" I said to the both of them. They smiled again and went inside. "Hi Fred! How is my future son-in-law doing?" My father said. "Oh! I'm doing great! I am due a raise soon and I hope to get a bigger apartment after the wedding. Your "little baby" is very safe with me." Fred joked. "Fred! Don't call me "little baby"!" I cried out, punching his shoulder. Everyone laughed.

* * *

At night, Velma called. "How is the bride-to-be? Nervous?" "Ok, I guess. I am so happy!" I exclaimed again for the countless times. "Well, it is your last day on Earth as a virgin now!" Velma joked. I giggled some more and asked, "How is it with Shaggy and you?"

"Well... I hope he could give me some clue that he had bought his ring, but I am quite satisfied with taking things slowly. I don't want things to go so fast, unlike you and Fred!" she said, and I could feel the smile on her face. Yeah, things are certainly happening very fast, but I am coping well with it.

"Well, you should get some sleep now. You don't want to have black rings around your eyes when you walk the aisle tomorrow!" Velma joked. "Okay, see you tomorrow, bright and early!" I said. "I will, Bye!" She said again, and hung up the phone.

* * *

As I woke up in bed, I had a very strange feeling. Like butterflies in my stomach. I am nervous, VERY nervous. Also, I realize that this is my last day that I will be known as "Miss Blake", but as "Mrs. Jones". Just the thought of that name makes me shiver with happiness.

Velma popped into the room. "Hey! Aren't you late! I have been here for a good half hour!" she said. "Well, I must at least wash up before you can do your job!" I said, and got out of the bed and into the bathroom.

After everything was done, I was on the way to the church. I was getting more and more nervous by the minute! What am I going to do? Will I fall while walking, or will I sneeze while saying my vows? Oh...

I got into the dressing room the moment we arrived. Velma and my mother came with me, getting everything done nicely.

A few moments later, I was putting on my wedding gown. It was a perfect fit. I feel different just wearing it. "You look so beautiful! I wish I was the one who is getting married now!" Velma said, examining the dress on all angles. "You will, to Shaggy." I assured her. She laughed and punched me on my shoulder.

The both of them worked on my hair next. It is strange... How many times have I said "Strange" today? But it really is strange, even the air seems so.

Soon, everything was in order. My hair, my gown, and my bouquet of flowers. I turned around in the mirror and saw my mother crying softly. "What is the matter?" I asked softly. "Nothing... it is just... just that my baby is getting married and will not belong to me anymore..." she cried into a handkerchief.

"Don't be silly! I am still your baby! Forever! It is just that I will take up a different surname, that's all." I said, and the sobs died sown a little. I guess this happens all the time. Mothers crying when their child gets married. I suppose I will also do that one day.

"Like, is everything ready? It is starting soon." Shaggy poked his head in and said. "All ready!" Velma called.

Oh... this is the first time I have felt so nervous! Then, I hear the organ music playing and I stepped onto the red carpet and holding my mother's arm. She is giving me away. I looked towards the end, and saw Fred.

Suddenly, all the things that have happened between us flashed in my mind. The first hug, the first kiss, the first date... They are such dear memories. And now, I am making the most memorable memory of all... the biggest day in our life.

Will I make a good wife to him? Will he take care of me forever? Will we always be so happy? I thought of all this as I walked on the carpet. But when I got to the end of the carpet, at the altar, I looked into his eyes and took his hand.

All my doubts are gone.

We said our vows next, and exchanged rings. And when the priest said, "You may kiss the bride now." Fred engaged me in such a breathtaking kiss, I felt myself floating away... it was so sweet...

The reception began soon after that, and we had a busy time receiving all the guests. Well... there is also the bouquet throwing...

"Are you all ready?" I called out to the unmarried ladies. They waited patiently. I threw the bouquet over my head, and guess who got it? Velma did. Later, I heard from Fred that Shaggy got the guarder. As he is the tallest, I guess it is not a problem for him...

"Thank you all the guests for coming! My wife and I shall go on our honeymoon now! Please continue with the reception and thank you once again for coming!" Fred suddenly announced to the crowd. What? We are going now? To where?

"To Paris." Fred said, and carried me off the ground. Whistles and whoops came from the ground as we got into the Mystery Machine and drove off.

**A/N: Initially I announced that I was going to write a chapter on the "Intimate" bits, but now I have banished this thought as I don't really know how to write a chapter like that at all! So the next chapter will only touch on that a little bit, and on the places they go on their honeymoon. Sorry! :P**


	12. A New Beginning

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for updating after such a wrong time… Well, my com was invaded by viruses and I had to retype this chapter and the other story I was working on as all my data was gone(sob…) and all the upgrading going on… anyway, the last chapter is finally up! Please read and review! **

**By the way, sorry to all those who are looking forward to those intimate bits I initially said I would put. But hey, I am only 14! Didn't know too much about all these and never read those kinds of stories before! But all in all, this chapter does touch on about "that". Should say is a hard PG-13 chapter.**

**If you are not comfortable about that though, you could always hit the "back" button. :P**

**Chapter 12: A new beginning**

Well, as Fred said, we are going to Paris! I have been here plenty of times but this is the first time I am so happy! It is my honeymoon after all… I am SUPPOSED to be happy.

"Wow! This house is so beautiful!" I couldn't help exclaiming. We are cruising on the road in the mystery machine, and there is this beautiful Victorian house. Well… you know what I like to do when I see beautiful things, and that is taking a picture of it.

However, just when I was about to get my camera out, Fred steered the mystery machine into its porch. "What are you doing? This isn't our house, we can't stop here!" I said, although I would really like to go in there. "I rented it!" Fred said, and carried all the bags in.

Wow! I am actually living in this beautiful house, and I really felt like a queen. I mean, the decoration is classic, and sort of like the palaces you would see in the olden days. I walked through all the rooms and marveled at everything I see.

"Hey Daph! Ready to go shopping?" Fred asked. "Of course I am!" I cried in delight and we were out of the house in thirty seconds.

Paris is really my shopping heaven. I picked up plenty of things there, but those include foodstuff we are going to have tonight. Well, I have to at least learn to do my part as a married woman right… "Why aren't you buying more?" Fred asked.

Yeah, I bought only a dress or two, because I know Fred is going to have a hard time paying for the wedding and the honeymoon. It is way out of his budget. I have to get used to it somehow. I smiled at him sweetly and said, "It's okay. I have lots of dresses already."

However, we did get around to all the places in Paris! The Eiffel Tower is really tall; I had a hard time just looking at it. Also, I had a really great time in the restaurant, communicating to everyone in French. I ordered all the dishes and I think Fred doesn't even have an idea what I am talking about! He just stared and stared.

After that, we decided to go back to the beautiful house for a nap. Really, my feet are killing me! Also, we had to prepare for our dinner, and after that…

To tell the truth, I am really nervous about my first time. I have never done that before, what if I do the wrong things? Will it be painful? Every time I thought of this, I couldn't help feeling nervous and excited. Is that how every woman would feel the first time they have sex? I heard from many people that it hurts a lot the first time…

"Ready to have our dinner?" Fred asked. I nodded and walked into the dining room. It is heavenly. Gentle candlelight, delicious food, and sweet wine… I feel like I am floating… I sat down and Fred poured some of the wine into our glasses. He then sat down. We knocked our glasses together and sipped the wine.

It is really nice, the way that Fred planned all these for me. I could tell that he really loved me, and that is one quality that I looked in for a guy.

We started at our dinner, and finished it in no time. I stand up, and started to put all the dishes away. I almost dropped the dishes when I felt something around my waist. Fred.

"Don't bother about that, we could do that later." He said, put all the dishes on the table, and kissed me passionately. I responded immediately, and put my arms around his neck. That kiss lasted for a long time.

Then, I felt him carry me up. I don't care at all. He can do whatever he like and I will enjoy it all the same. We went into the bedroom, and he placed me gently on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fred asked. I nodded. How could he be so calm at this point? "Isn't it hot in here? Could you help me take off my blouse?" I asked, eyeing him seductively. He went for it.

Soon, all our clothes were shredded onto the floor and we…

I screamed. Ouch! It really hurt! "Are you alright?" Fred asked, concern in his eyes. With his gentleness around me, my pain dissolved. "I am okay. Go on…"

Well, I must say that really feels good! It seemed to fill up that lonely part of me and I feel whole. I felt that I am finally a woman. Well, figure of speech.

After we are done, we are both sweating. "That was really good!" Fred said. "I know. We would have more to look forward to." I said, teasing me. Fred gave a short laugh, closed his eyes and fell asleep. I lay my head against his chest, and realize something.

Marriage is not the end of a story; it is the beginning of another one.

**A/N: Sequel? Tell me!**


End file.
